bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mobile Assault
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |season = Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders |number = 22 |last = Divide and Conquer |next = Sid Returns |image = File: MobileAssault.jpg }} Mobile Assault is the 22nd episode of Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. It aired on October 2, 2010. Plot After Nurzak's betrayal, Barodius questions the loyalty of the rest of the Twelve Orders. Kazarina assures him that the rest of them are loyal. With that Dharak asks Kazarina how much longer she needs to complete Exokor's upgrades. She replies that it will take two to three days. They then launch an attack on Neathia with the hypnotized children to stall the Neathians. The Brawlers make quick work of the children, but are surprised to find that the children don't snap out of hypnosis after being defeated. When the Gundalians start to run out of troops, Ren Krawler and Stoica are sent to Bakugan Interspace to recruit more children. Stoica however warps to Earth to find brawlers straight from the source. He overhears Julie Makimoto trying to stop Koji from entering Bakugan Interspace and decides to follow him and convinces him to come with him. He is hypnotized and promptly sent out to battle the Neathians. But he brings with him a Mobile Assault Vehicle, a highly advanced form of Battle Gear that becomes nearly impenetrable thanks to its Chaos Vibro ability. The only way it can penetrate its defense is to use a Mobile Assault Vehicle so Princess Fabia distracts Koji with Aranaut. Meanwhile, Captain Elright syncs up the only Mobile Assault Vehicle the Neathians have been developing with Drago's DNA and tells Linus to upload it to Dan's BakuMeter. When it is finally finished downloading, Dan and Drago launch it and use it to defeat Koji. Dan Kuso and the Neathian's Princess Fabia attempt to snap him out of it, but to no avail. Dan, however is determined to keep trying to free all of the children. After the battle, Kazarina returns the children to the Interspace and releases them from her spell. Koji goes back to Julie and tells her about how he mysteriously ended up in Bakugan Interspace, but doesn't remember anything except for a voice of a person telling him that he wouldn't give up on Koji. Bakugan Seen *Lumino Dragonoid *Aranaut *Hawktor *Akwimos *Coredem *Buz Hornix *Megarus *Splight *Merlix *Longfly *Scaboid *Raptorix *Dharak Colossus Mobile Assault Debut *Raytheus Mobile Assault Seen *Raytheus *Impalaton Trivia *This also marks the third time Runo appeared in any form in Season 2, others being True Colors and Twin Evil. *In the Japanese version, the theme for the Alternative Weapon System from season 2 is used in this episode, in a scene where Kazarina hypnotizes Koji Beetle and his fellow children. *JJ Dolls makes a non-speaking cameo in this episode, where Stoica walks around Bayview to find more children to manipulate. Difference between the Japanese and English dub *In the English dub, Dan says to Koji that he won't give up on him and the other children to free from their hypnosis. In the Japanese version however, he says to Koji that he promises to return the Interspace back to normal. Deleted Scenes *The scene where Drago gets slashed by Impalaton's claw before he returns to ball form was cut in the English dub, being deemed too violent for children. Video de:Mobiler Angriff Category:Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Episodes